


Deadceptmageddon

by icyraven93



Series: Between the Matches Universe [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Debt, Flower Crowns, Game Shows, Gen, Kidnapping, Mortal Kombat - Original Timeline, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Sisterly bond - Freeform, Tea Parties, They/Them Pronouns for Ermac, Tournament Held for Ransom, Video Game Mechanics, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: Don't think the original timeline was safe from the cast of Mortal Kombat, either! This may feature a few characters from the second timeline as well.
Series: Between the Matches Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690630
Kudos: 6





	1. Test Your Might

"I apologize, Sonya, but the Lin Kuei is, to put it simply, broke," Sub-Zero began.

"How can an entire clan be broke?!?" Sonya asked incredulously.

"It takes a lot of money to convince Shinnok to not turn us into revenants. Add the fact that we are still working on renovations and it is easy to see how we are in danger of bankruptcy," Sub-Zero explained.

"Don't forget the right to loot the Krypt!" Frost added.

"Between all the dying, renovating, and grave robbing, how do you plan to get out of the red in your natural lives?" Sonya asked.

"Luckily, there is indeed a solution for the Lin Kuei's money troubles. Frost and I signed up for a game show called Test Your Might. Maybe you and my brother participated in a similar contest in the past?" Sub-Zero answered.

"I will admit, there was a similar competition on Shang Tsung's island. However, I don't remember any cash prizes there," Sonya said. "I can only guess Johnny Cage convinced the studio he works for to pick it up and turn it into a game show."


	2. Sub-Zero Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub-Zero tries and fails to perform his Fatality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, we've all had trouble figuring out how to do a Fatality at some point or another.

"FINISH HIM!" the announcer shouted. Sub-Zero, however, took a moment to turn to Frost, who was in the audience.

"Now, Frost. I need you to watch this very carefully. This is how you finish your foes off in style," Sub-Zero told her before returning his attention to the dazed Quan Chi. He would pay for ruining his brother's life… if he could figure out how to perform his Fatality, anyway. The actions Sub-Zero performed ended with him delivering a light punch to Quan Chi's torso, which knocked him out cold.

"Sub-Zero wins!" the announcer yelled.

"That was your finisher? It looked kind of flat," Frost commented.

"I normally finish my foes off much more impressively," Sub-Zero replied. "I suppose I was too caught up in the fact that the man who caused my brother's death was at my mercy."


	3. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shang Tsung kills Frost, Sub-Zero steps in to avenge her.

"FINISH HER!" the announcer yelled. Shang Tsung laughed evilly as he prepared a spell to steal Frost's soul.

"Your soul is MINE!" Shang Tsung yelled as he lifted Frost into the air and began stealing her soul, oblivious to a very angry Sub-Zero in the audience. After he was finished stealing Frost's soul, he dropped her limp body to the ground and stomped on her back, finishing her off.

"Shang Tsung wins! FATALITY!" the announcer shouted with glee. Sub-Zero ran down from his spot in the audience to challenge Shang Tsung to a match of Mortal Kombat, icy sword forming in his hand.

"I demand a match with you! You killed my star student, so I must avenge her!" Sub-Zero yelled. Scorpion, who was seated next to Sub-Zero in the audience, gave an approving nod.

"Good luck, Sub-Zero! I hope you succeed in your quest for revenge," Scorpion called out, hoping to encourage his former rival.

"Round 1… FIGHT!" the announcer announced after Shang Tsung returned to his Snake stance while Sub-Zero got into his Shotokan stance.


	4. Crowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing his training for the day, Rain is interrupted by Johnny Cage.

Rain emerged from a bell tower that stood tall on White Lotus Society grounds after he had finished his training for the day. As he made his way to the bridge, he could feel something flowery on his head. He quickly turned around to find a giggling Johnny Cage.

"What is the meaning of this, Cage?" Rain asked in an exasperated manner.

"Well, long story short, me and several of my buddies found out that you're the Edenian formerly known as Prince Rain," Johnny Cage explained as Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Stryker, and Smoke all joined him. "The jokes practically write themselves!" Rain cursed his luck. It wasn't  _ his  _ fault purple was the most appealing color to him. And he couldn't exactly help the circumstances of his birth, either! The Earthrealmers he formed a tentative alliance with would pay, Armageddon be damned. However, because of these extenuating circumstances, he would have to exact his revenge in another timeline... if his alternate self remembered this, anyway.


	5. Another Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon noticing that Frost has the ability to freeze, Sub-Zero takes it upon himself to teach her a method of annoying her enemies.

"You have the ability to freeze, do you not?" Sub-Zero asked Frost as the two made their way to the frozen lake that doubled as an arena.

"I guess? I think I might've frozen a guy during the tournament to decide who became your student and whatnot," Frost answered. Sub-Zero nodded; it was obvious that while Frost had the same gift he did, her control over it was far weaker.

"First, I need you to summon the ability to freeze," Sub-Zero instructed once the two reached the frozen lake. Frost took a deep breath and summoned a cold energy to her hands. When she fired it, the ice traveled along the ground.

"This is what you had in mind, right?" Frost questioned.

"That's it. Today, I will show you a way to annoy your enemies into submission," Sub-Zero answered. "Simply freeze them, then send them flying into the air. In your case, however, the timing will have to be slightly different than mine considering the different ways our ice travels."

"Who or what will I test this method on?" Frost questioned.

"Try it on me," Sub-Zero offered. Though his expression was calm, he was inwardly ecstatic at having finally found another like him and his brother.


	6. Of Smoke and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke and Rain have a brief conversation before the former faces Motaro.

During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, it was pitted against Outworld. Though most Outworlders did indeed oppose Raiden's champions, they had a handful of allies from there.

The most obvious one was Princess Kitana, who had recently learned many secrets that had been kept from her for over 10,000 years. Once Jade caught up to Kitana, she also readily joined the Earthrealm resistance.

Rain, a third Edenian warrior, had been persuaded to turn against Shao Kahn when Kitana told him the (partial) truth of his parentage. He and Smoke, a former member of the Lin Kuei who had escaped from his cybernetic shell, were at the doorway to Motaro's lair. Rain had a large bag of coins in his hands.

"Well… I'll be facing Motaro," Smoke began grimly. Motaro had killed Johnny Cage when the invasion began and was currently leading efforts to eradicate the rest of the resistance in Earthrealm. Smoke felt the bag of coins being shoved into his arms.

"You'll need these to bribe Shinnok," Rain explained. "I managed to grab these right from under Kollector's nose after Kitana told me the truth about my past."

"Something tells me this bag will be empty by the time I'm finished with Motaro," Smoke said, a shaky hand slowly making its way to the door handles.

"Be careful! Motaro is the leader of the Extermination Squad for a reason," Rain called out as Smoke opened the door. He turned to face Rain once more.

"If I fall, tell Sub-Zero I fought bravely," Smoke told Rain before turning back to the battle that was to come.


	7. Our Tournament Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aided by the warriors Smoke and Rain, Ermac briefly takes over the Mortal Kombat tournament.

Sub-Zero was in Goro's Lair preparing to face off against a tag team consisting of Liu Kang and Raiden when he saw three masked figures running past him. He couldn't recognize the ones wearing red and purple, but he paused a moment when he noticed the one in gray. Wasn't that Smoke? How did he get here and what were his intentions? Sub-Zero pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on the Shaolin monk and thunder god before him.

\-----

"We have taken over the announcer role in your Mortal Kombat tournament," Ermac announced. "We are Ermac, or as Kano and Johnny Cage like to call us, Error Macro."

"I am Smoke, here on Lin Kuei business," Smoke added.

"And I'm Rain, a warrior of Outworld," Rain finished. The three were currently in Shang Tsung's throne room, with Ermac seated on the throne. An unamused Shang Tsung was in the crowd with seven other people.

"How did I lose my tournament to one of my subordinates?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Never trust tea made by someone with an inability to taste," Raiden answered.

"We are willing to give the tournament back to you under one condition, Shang Tsung," Ermac began. "We require 100 dollars each. That is our condition."

"When it comes to you, does someone only have to give you a hundred dollars once or do they have to give you a hundred dollars for each soul?" Kano asked.

"It was going to be 100 dollars once, but since you asked, we now demand 999,900 dollars for a grand total of 1,000,100 dollars," Ermac answered as a wide grin formed on their face. "Until you give us the money, we will be in here on the throne."

"Smoke, what the hell is going on?" Sub-Zero asked in an exasperated manner.

"I figured I could help your brother out. He hasn't been getting missions lately," Smoke answered.

"I admire your eagerness to help, but your place is back in the Lin Kuei headquarters," Sub-Zero replied.

"I'll leave for 100 dollars. I'm not budging on that," Smoke countered. They were interrupted by the sound of a massive vault door being opened.

"Just get in the vault and take the goddamn money so we can get back to the tournament already," Sonya ordered.

"My money…" Shang Tsung sadly said as Ermac, Smoke, and Rain entered the vault to steal the money inside.


	8. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edenia's liberation, Kitana takes in Mileena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Kitana and Mileena to be friends, okay? Both of their MK11 Friendships alluded to such a future, after all.

After the events that led to Edenia's liberation, Kitana took in Mileena with the aim to rehabilitate her. It was seen as a futile and dangerous move by many, but the two had once shared a sisterly bond, and Kitana wanted to salvage it.

"Mileena, you can't just chew on anyone who displeases you anymore. This isn't Shao Kahn's court," Kitana told her one day when she found her chewing on an unconscious guard's left foot.

"But I'm hungry and she made fun of my face," Mileena protested. Kitana managed to pull Mileena off of the guard.

"I will go on a hunting trip here in a bit to bring you food you can eat instead. Behave yourself and don't attempt to eat anyone else while I am gone," Kitana said to her. She called upon another guard to take the wounded guard to the infirmary and explained the situation to her.

"You are taking on a great burden, Princess Kitana," the guard stated before leaving. Kitana left the palace after grabbing a hunting bow, leaving Mileena alone. Mileena thought about what she could do to pass the time. She could scare as many Edenians as she could… or she could have a little tea party with her teddies.

Mileena ran into her room, ignoring the strange looks the castle's residents aside from Jade and Sindel gave her. Once she reached her room, she immediately found her three favorite teddy bears on her bed; they were dressed in magenta, blue, and green outfits.

"At least I'll always have you three," Mileena said to her teddy bears as she set everything up for her tea party. "You calm the constant buzzing in my head that's been there since I was born. I just want to be Kitana's sister, but the buzzing keeps telling me to kill and replace her."

After everything was set up, she poured tea into four teacups; one for herself and one for each of her teddies. She was so caught up in the little tea party she was hosting with her bears that she didn't even notice Kitana dropping an entire deer near her until her sister cleared her throat.

"I brought you some food, Mileena," Kitana spoke up. Mileena immediately descended upon the deer's carcass like a vulture, having ignored her stomach's persistent grumbling while hosting her tea party.


	9. Robot Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sektor and Cyrax are lining up to watch a Johnny Cage film so they can make fun of it, Cyrax is kidnapped by an oni serving Quan Chi. Sektor must rescue him.

Sektor and Cyrax were on the streets of New York City walking to a movie theater so they could make fun of the latest Johnny Cage movie. This activity helped them reconnect with the remnants of their humanity. As Sektor was paying for the two tickets to the B-list film  _ Ninja Mime 3 _ , an oni snuck up behind Cyrax, grabbed him, and started to run off.

After Sektor had paid for the tickets, he turned to Cyrax only to notice an oni running off with him. Infuriated by this development, he took off in hot pursuit. He weaved through the people on the streets, uncaring of their protests. Cyrax's safety was all he cared about. Unfortunately, however, a second oni jammed both Sektor's tracking systems and Cyrax's distress beacon, and Cyrax and his kidnapper had gotten lost in the crowd.

Sektor cursed this turn of events. He wandered the streets of New York City, searching for any trace of Cyrax or the oni that had kidnapped him when he saw a stray wisp of smoke. He almost immediately recognized it as Smoke, who had somehow managed to reverse the automation process he had undergone. As strained as his relationship with Smoke was, he was likely his best bet in finding Cyrax before anything bad happened to him.

"Hello, Sektor," Smoke flatly greeted as he rematerialized. Sektor understood that the feeling was mutual; he was the one who forced Smoke to undergo cyberization, after all. Still, Sektor hoped that Smoke at least hated onis enough to at least point him back in the right direction.

"Help me find Cyrax. He was taken by an oni and I lost track of him," Sektor requested. Smoke motioned for Sektor to follow him into a nearby alley, which he hoped wouldn't lead to his being dismantled. To his relief, Smoke had no discernable intent to mangle or disassemble him. Instead, it seemed like he had merely wanted to talk in private.

"So, you want to find Cyrax," Smoke began. "I do believe I saw a hideous demon drag him off toward a jagged tower near the Statue of Liberty. Honestly, I'm still a bit surprised at how uninteresting the average person finds sights like this."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Smoke. I will head in that direction momentarily," Sektor said to him before activating his jetpack and flying in the direction of the Statue of Liberty. But he had no intention of seeing the statue. He was on a mission to rescue Cyrax. He entered the jagged tower near the Statue of Liberty and began firing missiles at any nearby oni he saw. Leaving a trail of demonic corpses in his wake, Sektor scaled the tower until he reached the top, where Cyrax and Quan Chi awaited.

"So good of you to join us, Sektor," Quan Chi began as he stepped toward Sektor.

"Sektor! Am I glad you're here," Cyrax shouted.

"I'm just here for Cyrax. Return him to me and I might spare your life," Sektor demanded as he revealed his wrist-mounted flamethrower. "Failure to comply will result in your death by incineration!"

"Well then, I accept your challenge," Quan Chi countered as he unsheathed his leaf dao and pointed it at Sektor. Sektor guarded against Quan Chi's slices, keeping an eye out for any windows of opportunity to free Cyrax and run.

"This is your second warning! Return Cyrax to me or face the consequences!" Sektor warned. He jumped backward to avoid Quan Chi's kick, then countered with several missiles. He kept up a defensive fighting style, focusing on Cyrax's welfare. After knocking Quan Chi to the ground, Sektor quickly took the opportunity to free Cyrax from the chains binding him. The two cyborgs fled through an open window while Quan Chi lay unconscious on the floor.


	10. Floating Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub-Zero entertains Frost's curiousity when she questions a strange phenomena.

After a match between Sub-Zero and Kano that ended in the former's victory, Frost, his student, ran toward him.

"You know, I've been wondering something for quite a while now," Frost began.

"A good student never hesitates to ask questions about the world around them," Sub-Zero answered.

"How is it that when you freeze someone, they're still floating in the air?" Frost began asking. "You'd figure that when someone gets frozen midair, they'd just fall to the ground like, well, someone who is frozen, right?" To further demonstrate what she meant, she dropped a Johnny Cage action figure onto the ground.

"A fair question to ask," Sub-Zero began. "Perhaps a thread of ice so thin as to be imperceptible suspends them in the air." The two unknowingly stepped on the action figure as they walked, crunching it beneath their boots.


End file.
